Dreams and Nightmares
by animewiccan725
Summary: Naruto misinterprets something he see's and pain ensues. Will Sasuke make things right? Rated T for language.


**Reader Disclaimer: Explicitly stated shounen-ai/yaoi relationship. Not your thing then why are you here?**

**Show Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he's too hyper and co-dependent on ramen for me to afford him...**

**Hello there to everyone, I have finally rewritten the ending to this story, yay! :) Ok now that that's done, here it is and please enjoy...**

The stage was set. Naruto stood on stage, only slightly drunk, and prepared himself for the awesomeness the crowd would experience that was Naruto.

Naruto started singing Luke Bryan's "Do I?" and the crowd was moved by the tears that formed whenever he heard it.

Although tonight it was even more moving although only a handful knew.

Kiba and Hinata sat at their table crying to Naruto's song when Sasuke came in. Naruto saw him sit at the table and sang directly to him though nobody else realized it.

Sasuke sat and listened to the one he loved more than anything. It had been a stupid choice but nothing had happened.

Not that Naruto knew the whole truth. He only knew what he'd seen.

**_Flashback_**

Sasuke had gone out drinking and got so drunk he was talked into taking home this very hot and sexy redhead.

They had made out on the way home and just as they got to the house and things were getting hot and heavy Sasuke had remembered his blond and how he was not just his boyfriend, he was now his fiancé.

Sasuke had immediately told the redhead his mistake and said he could still stay the night. He had passed out before the redhead had gone to sleep next to him.

When Naruto had gotten home that morning after work he had seen the two in bed he had ran to Kiba and Hinata's house waking them both at an ungodly hour.

Kiba had never seen Naruto cry.

Hinata could only comfort him until he was able to talk and tell them what had happened.

Hinata had grabbed some blankets and made Naruto a place on the couch to sleep for a few hours while they went to talk to Sasuke and see what he had to say about it.

A very loud knock on the door had told Sasuke someone was at the door.

He managed to shuffle over to the door and opened it showing a very angry looking Kiba and Hinata.

Inviting them in he was glad that he was at least able to pull on a shirt and pair of pants over his boxers.

All three of them sat at the table and Sasuke asked what was wrong.

"We were woken up this morning at an hour I didn't even know existed by a crying and very upset Naruto." Kiba said letting out some of his anger.

"What?" Sasuke got up quick and looked at the body that he had just been lying next to. It wasn't Naruto's.

He went back and sat down.

"What did he tell you?"

"He said that he found you in bed with some guy." Hinata told him.

Sasuke stared down at the table. The commotion outside the room had woken the guest. He came walking outside with all his stuff.

"Hey Sasuke, thanks for letting me stay. I'm gonna go now."

The redhead waved and walked out the door.

Kiba had this angry look on his face and Hinata just glared. They had both known Naruto for years and hated seeing him in pain like this.

"Nothing happened. I swear. Gaara and I used to date a long, long time ago. We met at the club last night and after about five too many drinks we came home to do it like old times and as soon as we got home I knew what I'd done and told him that I couldn't and about Naruto. I told him he could still stay the night since it was late."

"Yeah like I'm gonna believe that one." Kiba told him.

"Sasuke." Hinata said giving her boyfriend a look. "Is that really, truly what happened. Exactly as you said it?"

"Yes. I swear to you on my life that it is." Sasuke sighed, very glad that Hinata liked him. Kiba had looked about ready to skin him alive.

"So Naruto must have just misunderstood what he saw." Kiba said slowly understanding what had happened. It wouldn't be the first time he'd mistaken a situation.

Hinata spoke after a minute. "He needs to know the truth. You should come with us and tell him."

"Not yet. I will but not right now. I did almost sleep with Gaara last night and I do need to pay for that. Let him believe what he saw…for now. I'll tell him soon enough. Let me grab you some of his things so he can stay at your house for now."

Kiba and Hinata nodded as Sasuke went to make a bag for Naruto.

As soon as the two had left, Sasuke crawled back under the covers.

He hadn't cried like this since his family died. And the pain in his chest hurt more than his hangover did. If he felt like this knowing everything, then how did Naruto feel knowing only half? Thinking of this made him feel even worse.

**_End Flashback_**

That had been three long days ago. After finally convincing Naruto to come out of their house they had managed to get him to go to a karaoke bar. It was the one thing they knew that would make him feel better, other than ramen of course.

As Naruto wound down to the end of the song he set the microphone down and walked off stage.

Sasuke stood and followed a minute later. He knew his dobe would be waiting outside. Seeing the blond under the lamplight made his heart skip a beat.

He slowly walked up to Naruto, half expecting him to turn and run away.

Taking a breath he spoke quietly and said, "Naruto…"

Before Naruto himself even knew what was happening the words came pouring out of him, tears choking him up.

"How could you! You bastard! And after you asked me to marry you! What the fuck is wrong with you, why would sleep with someone else? We've been together for nearly three years now, how could you cheat on me?"

Sasuke kept his head hung low and waited for Naruto's breath to return to normal before answering.

"I didn't." was all that Sasuke said.

Naruto just looked confused for a moment and stared, tears still filling his eyes.

"What?"

"I didn't sleep with him. I got really drunk and was going to but as soon as we got home I realized what I was about to do and told him no. He was an old boyfriend so it was just natural for him to sleep next to me I guess, which he did after I passed out. I've been silent these last couple of days and so have Kiba and Hinata as my way of punishing myself for almost doing what you thought I did."

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and dropped down in front of him on his knees. Tears were falling down his cheeks soaking his shirt. "I'm so sorry Naruto. I'm sorry for everything I did and didn't do. I just couldn't let myself go without letting you think it, letting you be mad at least this long."

Naruto just stood and let the words run through his mind and register.

"You…wh-wait, what?" Naruto still looked confused.

"I didn't sleep with him." Sasuke said with a little bit of hope in his voice.

Naruto leaned against the streetlamp. "I need a minute to think."

"Whatever time you need is fine. Just please come home dobe." He half smiled and walked away.

Hinata walked outside to check on Naruto and saw Sasuke leaving.

After his taillights disappeared Naruto said, "Can we go back to the house? I need to think."

Hinata nodded and went to go get Kiba. Once Hinata was gone he didn't need to think. He knew what he was going to do. He ran.

xXxXxXx

Sasuke lay on the bed. He'd never realized until now how wimpy his place was now that his dobe was gone. He knew he deserved it. Every agonizing minute he'd been through had been his own fault.

Minutes passed by but they felt like hours. Suddenly the door burst open and he heard his name being shouted.

"Sasuke, where are you?"

It was a very familiar voice, one he knew well and thought he'd never have the privilege of hearing again.

"Naruto?" he asked right as the blond opened the bedroom door. Tears were still in his eyes and Sasuke knew he never wanted to see them there again.

"I wasn't expecting you to come back…"

"Don't get your hopes up. I'm not. I just needed to tell you I thought about everything you said, and I can't. I want to forgive you so much because nothing happened but at the same time everything happened and I just can't. If all it took was a few too many drinks to almost sleep with an old boyfriend then maybe you're not ready to get married."Sasuke again had tears in his eyes. "I really am sorry."

Naruto walked over to the bed and handed Sasuke the small, shiny object that up until now he'd revered.

"I'm giving this back to you seeing as it was your mothers'. I know you're sorry and I'm really sorry too. Goodbye Sasuke."

Naruto turned and walked away for what Sasuke knew to be the last time he would see him.

**I would like to thank the person who reviewed the previous version I had written of this story. Unfortunately I don't remember your name but it was your remark about thinking of what it feels like to be cheated on that provoked the teary ending. It's not how I would want them (or my story) to be, but it is much better this way and for that I am grateful. Hope you liked it (not them breaking up but the rest of it) and please review telling me what you think. See you soon!**


End file.
